Just a typical love story
by CrimsonLinkx
Summary: Kukai has always been wondering about what he feels for a certain violet haired girl under a very special tree. So he gets some advice from none other than the violet-haired girl's best friend. KukaixOC! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! POLL
1. Chapter 1

He didn't know when it happened but every time he saw her he would always look like he saw a ghost and shout words like he was crazy or something. He at first thought that he was sick or something but as time went by he felt a need to be always there beside her, to hold her, to make her the happiest person in the world. Then that's when reality hit him like lightning, he was _**in love**_ with her the whole time.

It made sense to him now. The angry impulse he felt when she was being chased by her obsessive fan club and when she was always smiling to that new rich cold guy, Ryuu. Also the time when she was shedding a tear from seeing him get hurt from the time when he was fighting an X egg that feeling he got that always said to hug her and tell her that everything will be alright.

'Looks like I'm really desperate right now.' Kukai thought. "I can't get her off of my head" he said scratching his auburn hair.

Kukai right now was making him comfortable by sitting under a Sakura tree. Just then a soft melodic voice captured his attention.

"Who can't you get off of your head?" A soft voice asked him.

Kukai turned his head around to be only met by pure scarlet eyes and a small smile.

"It's none of your business, Ren." Kukai snorted crossing his arms over his chest while looking to the opposite side.

"Oh it is my business since the person you were thinking about is my best friend, am I right?" Ren asked looking straight into his eyes with a plain cute face.

"H-h-how did y-you kn-n-now?!?" Kukai stuttered pointing his finger towards the white beauty.

"It's obvious that you're in love with Sayuri-chan. Ever since the incident in the hospital when I saw you clench your fist and grit your teeth when you saw Sayuri crying when her uncle died. You looked like you wanted to be there beside her and comfort her. Also the time when you realized that she had a fear of blood and you hugged her saying that everything was going to be alright. So yeah! It's pretty obvious you've fallen hopelessly in love with Sayuri-chan." She said in a matter-of-fact tone still keeping her stoic face.

"Damn your observations." Kukai said.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Anyway why are you here?" He asked closing one eye of his and kept the other open so he could glare at her.

"I just came by here by coincidence that's all." She replied.

Ren stared at the Sakura tree and closed her eyes letting the wind blow her long silver hair moving in synch with the waving flowers of the tree. "May I ask why are you here since this Sakura tree is really far from the academy?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"It's because.." Kukkai started.

"Because?"

"That's because" he started "this is where I first met her." He replied remembering his precious moment with his 'angel'.

_He remembered the time when he was hiding behind a Sakura tree from his crazy fan girls that wanted to get his phone number and decided to rest under it for some time. And that's when he saw 'her'._

_There he saw a girl with long purple hair, with glasses that protected her eyes but you could still see her deep ocean eyes which made him feel like he can melt right into them. Judging by the uniform she wears she is right around the age of Amu. She was humming a soft tune while reaching out her finger so a bird that hanged on the branch of the tree he was hiding at descended down and stood on her stretched out finger. The girl softly patted the small bird to make sure it won't get hurt. He was about to leave when...._

"_Hey look! A cute boy is here!" A small figure giggled. She had on a pink halter neck dress that reached to her knees. There was a red belt around her. She had light brown hair and the ends were curled. She had a beret on with a small red heart shaped with angel wings on its side attached to the lower side of it. The girl had beautiful topaz eyes._

'_A chara!' He thought._

"_What are you doing here, boy?" Another small figure asked. This time she had on a golden plate with a silver cross that looked like of royal lineage in the middle of it. She had on a blue skirt with a belt tied around it. The belt had a bastard sword hooked around it. She had golden hair that reached the end of her back and she also had crimson eyes . Not to mention she a small earring on her left ear._

"_Don't scare him. He might get hurt." Another one said. She had a nice blue hair curled and tied in two ponytails. She had attire of a nurse. Complete with the nurse's cap and the dark blue outfit. She has a large injection strapped to her back and her eyes are color of the precious jewel, the Emerald._

'_She has 3 charas??' he thought._

"_Hey, what are you doing here?" Another one said. She wore cute baby blue strapless shirt with 3 glittering stars in the middle. She also had on a light yellow skirt with a blue belt tied around it. She had a dark blue scarf on her neck and knee-high boots. She had long light green hair with a star-shaped clip to it and her eye color was a dark blue ._

"_Eh?" The girl asked._

"_There's an intruder, my fair lady but have no fear for we shall __**take care**__ of him." Stated the blond one with the sword darkly._

'_What the heck is wrong with this chara? What a personality!" He thought._

"_Now now, there's no need for a fight, Evangeline." The ocean haired chara said._

"_I agree with Elizabeth." The orange haired said._

"_Hmm.. There seems to be a majority but it all depends on the mistress's wish, Yuna." The blond one known as Evangeline stated bluntly._

"_So what do you think, Sayuri." The green haired asked._

'_Sayuri? What a cute name.' Kukkai thought._

_All heads turned to the purple haired beauty._

"_Ummm... I'd rather like it if he doesn't get hurt." Sayuri fidgeted with her fingers._

"_Be it then." Evangeline said._

"_Looks like we won right, Kira?" Yuna asked the green-haired one._

"_Yeah."_

"_But I'd like to know your name." Sayuri smiled to Kukkai._

"_M-me?? My name is Kukkai Souhma." He stuttered_

"_I see well my full name is Sayuri Avalon." She bowed to show her respect._

"_Um Sayuri I see you have charas and four to be exact." He smiled sheepishly._

"_Souhma-san you can see charas??" Sayuri asked in disbelief._

"_Yes and I'd rather like it if you wouldcall me Kukkai since hearing people say my last name makes me feel like I'm old or something." He scratched the back of his neck while grinning._

"_I'm sorry but by any chance do you have a chara?" She asked._

"_Yeah his name is Daichi!" He smiled rubbing the back of neck at the same time wondering 'Who is right now missing to who-knows-where?'_

"_Really?? Wow! That's wonderful and I thought I was the only one here who has one." She sighed in relief._

'_Kawaii!!' he thought._

"_Well I'm glad you're happy but there are also students around here who have charas like us and they are called 'Guardians'." He said._

_Much to her surprise Sayuri shouted happily about this and danced her 'happy dance' that composed of spinning around while also humming a happy tune which said "I'm so happy that there are people who are like me!"._

"_Umm... Sayuri-san." Kukkai pointed out to her weird dance._

_Sayuri noticing about her actions quickly blushed ten shades of red. "I'm sorry for my action." She apologized._

"_It's alright." He answered._

_Kukkai already took a quick liking to this girl since she didn't seem to be a crazy fan girl and she looks like a kind and caring girl._

"_Ne Sayuri would you like me to introduce you to the Guardians." He asked standing up and undusting his shirt._

"_Really? But Kukkai aren't you from the higher department so aren't you busy?" She asked worriedly not wanting to be a nuisance._

"_It's alright since I was running away from my crazy fan-girls earlier." He replied._

"_Oh."_

"_Forgive me I haven't even yet introduced to you my charas." She said waving to her floating charas._

"_The light-orange hair girl is Yuna. She is my well......"_

"_I'm her personality of love of being a matchmaker, cutie!" Yuna winked._

"_Yuna-Chan!"_

_Kukkai blushed not believing a chara flirted with him._

'_Is it me or is it that this chara has the ability to become the best matchmaker in the world and maybe even help that old geezer by the national library to find some love rather than reading books all day long.' Kukkai thought._

"_And the Blue haired girl is Elizabeth." She pointed to the blue haired girl who was waving shyly. "She helps me with my fears and my clumsy personality."_

"_Hello nice to meet you." Elizabeth bowed and then reached out her hand for him to shake._

"_Nice to meet you to!" He smiled reaching out his pinky finger for her small hand to hold._

_Elizabeth was inches away to reach his finger when she felt something was wrong with her flight and fell straight into the solid ground with a loud "THUMP!!!" and a soft "Ow!!!"_

"_..." Kukkai was speechless. In all of his time with charas he never ever even once seen a chara fall off since all of them have been flying ever since they hatched from their eggs and are quite great at floating too . 'Man this chara has some issues.' He thought._

"_You alright?" He asked._

"_I'm fine and thank you." She bowed again with a slight smudge of pink on her forehead._

'_This chara has it bad' He thought._

"_Here's Evangeline although I'm pretty sure you are familiar with her." She pointed to the blonde haired one who glaring at him._

"_Yeah the one that threatened to kill me just a while ago." He stated in a sarcastic voice._

"_Eva-chan say sorry!" She said._

"_Yes my'lady." She bowed._

_The warrior chara flew to Kukkai and when she was in a good distance she started. "I am Evengeline and I represent mistress's her will to fight." Then for some time she paused and reluctantly said. "I am truly sorry for my wrong behaviour so please accept my apology." Her left eye twitched at the same time._

"_Uh it's okay." 'I guess' Kukkai said though he was still feeling that this chara didn't meant she said._

_Evangeline flew closer to the auburn-haired boy until she was near his left ear and whispered. "Do not think that my mistress has accepted that I shall tolerate you with my acceptance as well but hear this, when you even hurt my mistress even a single bit I __**swear**__ I will cut your throat." She whispered in a serious but threatening voice._

_Kukkai felt a large thump in his throat and gulped nervously. 'What the hell I'm being threatened by a chara, oh joy.' He thought sarcastically._

"_Now that's settled. Come and meet Kira. She just hatched from her egg three weeks ago." Sayuri then pointed to the green haired chara who waved shly at him._

"_I'm Kira and I am Sayuri's expressions." She smiled._

"_Expressions?" He asked clearly not getting it._

"_Well you see our dear Sayuri has always been having a hard time saying her opinions and comments that it's been causing quite a ruckus with her and that's where I come in." She said._

"_I can change her feelings just name it! Saying good stuffs and the bad-sides to things and maybe sometimes doing things that are out of her character." She said_

"_Well now we're done with the introducing and others, Kukkai show us where the so-called "Guadians" are." Yuna waved her hands in front of her face showing that she needs some attention._

"_Yeah come on let's go!" Kukkai grabbed the soft hand of the now flustered sayuri before running off much to Evangeline's dismay._

"_Well seems like I'm going to be using some of my skills for this." Yuna laughed sinisterly._

"_Not so fast, we need to make sure he is fit for our mistress." Evangeline crossed her arms over her chest._

"_I guess we'll have to watch over them." Elizabeth said._

"_Indeed." Agreed Kira._

_And that's how Kukkai and Sayuri first met and that's where their friendship started._

-End of flashback-

"Now you understand?" Kukkai asked.

"You could say that I understand but what I can't understand is that why haven't you told her your feelings." She said.

"Rrrghh.... It's just that-that..."

"It's just that you're afraid of rejection." She finished for him.

"..." Kukkai nodded.

Ren sighed and looked up to the cool blue sky and clenched her fists and stared back down at Kukkai again with a very serious face.

"Moron" She murmured.

"What?!?"

"I said you're a moron and also a coward." She stated bluntly.

"Why!?!"

"You're a moron for not realizing that if you keep thinking like this you're going to lose herto someone else and as a coward for letting your fear of Sayuri rejection your feelings for her consume you." She shouted clearly that Ren was tired of his stupid reasons.

"Face it! If you keep acting like this then she's better off with Ryu." She shouted.

"I know! The pain I feel in my heart whenever she's with Ryu is painful and I don't want to think of her and Ryu being together and being there for each other and not me beside her. I want to be her knight , her protector and always be the one she leans on. I love her... I love Sayuri. I want to be her light and be her path out of sadness." Kukkai shouted.

"That's good." Ren smiled her eyes half-lidded.

"Huh?"

"You now truly understand your feelings and that's why it's good." She smiled letting her hair sway in the direction of the wind.

Kukkai felt a sensation static charge making him realize that Ren did this for him to realize his confidence in his heart. Kukkai smiled.

"Thanks! And by the way how are you and Nagihiko?" He asked.

"Why would ask that?" She asked.

Kukkai stiffed. "Don't tell me he hasn't even..."

"Even what??" Ren asked. She stared at him weirdly.

"Nothing." Kukkai smacked his forehead slightly. 'Darn it! Nagihiko you better make your move or else. Ren may be good at observation but she is oblivious to her own surroundings and particularly Nagihiko.'

"huh?" Ren looked really cute as a clueless girl but that's not the point. He must hurry and find Sayuri and tell her his feelings.

"Bye and tell Hikari I said thanks she made a huge impact to me!" He winked before dashing off.

"Hikari?" Ren's eyes widened. 'She couldn't have.' Ren called. "Hikari!"

"Yes?" A chara with a creamy white skin and long light golden hair that was curled in the ends stood in front of Ren. She wore a Light pink sleeveless dress that reached her upper knees it had a cute big pink bow in the middle. She had some flowers as accessories on top of her hair. She had two white angel wings on her back.

"I told you not to do a chara nari with me unknowingly." She sighed.

"I'm sorry but I thought it was the right thing to do." She said looking down.

"Well I can't change the past so I'll let you slip off." She smiled.

"Thanks mistress!"

"Oh yeah Kukkai said thanks!" She said staring at the unoccupied space where Kukkai stood.

"That was very nice of him." Hikari giggled.

"Hikari"

"Yes?"

"I have a question. Do you know anything about Nagihiko and me because Kukkai about us." She asked pointing a finger to her mouth making her look adorable.

"Yes" She bowed.

"Then please explain to me." She stated with a blank face.

"I'm sorry but I have to keep it a secret until 'he' finds an opportunity tell you something." She bowed.

"???" Ren had a questioning look.

--Meanwhile with Kukkai—

'Where is she?' He thought running around the whole academy at the same time avoiding the surprise attacks of his crazy fan girls.

"Darn it!" He shouted. "What the-!" Kukkai shouted until bumping into a familiar figure.

"Oww"

"Hey it's you, Nagihiko!" Kukkai said patting his friend's back.

"Hey, what are doing here Kukkai?" Nagihiko asked rubbing his forehead.

"Well about that have you seen Sayuri anywhere?" He asked.

Nagihiko thought for a moment before. "Well yes I think I saw her by the school garden with Ryu."

"Ryu?" Kukkai asked with extreme jealousy in his voice.

"Yes she was with him and was surrounded by animals. Well you could always expect that from him since his born with an animal's spoon in his mouth." He said.

"Well I better get going now." Kukkai said.

'Especially, since she's with **him**!' He thought.

"Well, see ya later." Nagihiko waved.

But before Nagihiko was able to get going to his destination he stopped in his track by a 'bam' on his head.

"Hey what was that for?!?" Nagihiko asked rubbing his head with his two hands.

"That was for still not making a move on Ren." Kukkai said.

"How did you know?" Nagihiko's face was now of a ripe tomato.

"You didn't notice but me, Yuna, Amu, Hikari and heck even Amu's little sister, Ami knows about it. We all know you are interested in her." Kukkai patted his shoulder.

Nagihiko's face was now if it was even possible redder than ever.

"I don't know how to do it." He confessed.

"Trust me you'll find a way unless you want to be shouted by someone just to store up all your confidence." He sighed.

"I guess thanks and you better hurry up." He pushed Kukkai to the direction to the school garden.

"Also remember to loosen up." Kukkau said while running to his destination.

"Thanks!"

'Now to think of a plan for Ren.' Nagihiko thought while walking down the hall.

--School Garden—

Kukkai's knees was about to give up but then he heard a melodic voice and that was the voice he was dying to hear.

'Sayuri!' He thought.

Kukkai ran to the middle part of the garden and there he saw the cute Sayuri and 'him' talking with each other and petting the animals' heads.

"Sayuri!" Kukkai shouted.

"Ah Kukkai-kun!" Sayuri smiled.

Kukkai ran to them and panted. "Hey Kukkai-senpai!" Ryu waved.

"Hi"

"Kukkai-kun look here. The animals are so cute!"Sayuri smiled hugging a cute sliver buny.

"Yeah! It's a cute animal indeed." Kukkai said patting one of the heads of the animals.

Although all of them were having a great time there were two people who were having a secret glaring contest with each other and those two were Kukkai and Ryu.

--Mind to mind telepathy—

'Stay away from her dude' Ryu

'No you should stay away from her' Kukkai

'I won't let you have her.' Ryu

'Get out of here.' Kukkai

(Me *sweatdrops* 0_0)

Kukkai suddenly had a plan. He grabbed Sayuri's hand just like the time when they first met and then dashed off to a random place with her leaving a very frustrated Ryu and sad animals who wanted to gain some attention from Sayuri.

"Um Kukkai-kun why are you doing this?" Sayuri asked.

"..."

"And kukkai-kun please let me down." Sayuri blushed ten folds because of their intimate position.

Kukkai blushed not noticing that Sayuri was sitting on his shoulder which he did a minute ago and so he set her down.

"It's alright." She shook her head showing that she didn't mind it at all.

Once Sayuri was set down she studied their location and closed her eyes smiling.

"You know this place is very important to me, Kukkai-kun." Sayuri smiled at him.

"Why?"

"It's because this is where I met the person I love." Sayuri shyly said.

"The person you love?" Kukkai asked trying to sound normal but secretly hiding his pain.

"Yeah, the person I love is my knight in shining armor. He's kind and caring..." Sayuri smiled.

While Kukkai was listening to her, he felt a stinging pain in his heart because he knew that Sayuri loves someone he doesn't know. He closed his eyes shut secretly praying she would stop. But he had to ask.....

"Pray tell, Sayuri please tell me who this person you love is?" Kukkai asked still closing his eyes shut.

"Heh?" Sayuri blushed. "The person I love is......"

Kukkai wished he didn't hear it but he heard her say something else. That is until he felt a soft hand cup his left cheek. He slowly opened his eyes to see a smiling Sayuri looking straight at him.

"Kukkai-kun, the person I love is Kukkai Souhma." She blushed.

"Huh?"

"It's okay if you don't return my feelings it's just that I want to let you know how I feel or else I know will regret sooner or later." She said looking to the ground.

But before she was able to say another thing she was interrupted by someone's lips crashing down to hers. Sayuri's eyes widened when she realized that Kukkai was actually kissing her!! She could actually faint at that moment but just a moment ago she felt one his arm snake down her slim waist and the other free hand caressing her hair. Oh how she loved this feeling. She put her hands around his neck to pull him closer. They didn't want to pull away from each other afraid that one of them might disappear. After some time they pulled away together to breathe.

"Wow" Sayuri sighed.

"Yeah"

"Kukkai-kun"

"Ne Sayuri-chan" Kukkai lifted her chin up. "I guess this answers your question,"

"Heh?"

"I love you too" Kukkai admitted as he pulled her closer to him for another kiss.

They were inches away when Sayuri asked." Do you remember this place Kukkai-kun? This is the place where we..."

"First met..." Kukkai finisher for her.

"Uhum"

"This is the first place where we met and the same place I got my first kiss from you." He smiled pulling her into an embrace.

"You know what, me too." Sayuri sighed.

"Sayuri...."

"Kukkai...."

They were again inches away from each other and they closed their distance by sharing another kiss this time with more passion. Savouring each time they had with each other. Not knowing that there were figures watching them with much interest.

"Looks like our mistress has finally found true love." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yeah" The other charas of Sayuri agreed in unison (including Evangeline).

"Me too" Daichi laughed.

"But there are just two problems left." Evangeline said rolling her eyes from the scene.

"What?" Asked the others again in unison.

"That" She pointed to Ryu who was glaring at Kukkai. "And their obsessive fan clubs" Evangeline said but in a disgusted tone with referring to the 'fan club'.

"Yeah, I wish them good luck." Hikari smiled coming from who-knows-where.

"Hey where did you co-?!? Oh never mind let's continue with our little 'spying'." Yuna winked.

So they continued to stare at Sayuri and Kukkai as the said two were looking up at the Sakura tree where they first met with their hands entwined with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys!!!

This is not a chapter. I'm just asking you guys to please go to my profile and check out my poll and vote. Pretty please with cherries on top and chocolate ice cream and sprinkles.

From: Silky


End file.
